thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Following
The Following is an American TV drama that premiered on Fox January 21, 2013. The series was created by Kevin Williamson ("The Vampire Diaries," "Dawson's Creek," the "Scream" franchise), and is produced by Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. Plot The FBI estimates there are currently over 300 active serial killers in the United States. What would happen if these killers had a way of communicating and connecting with each other? What if they were able to work together and form alliances across the country? What if one brilliant psychotic serial killer was able to bring them all together and activate a following? When notorious serial killer Joe Carroll (James Purefoy) escapes from death row and embarks on a new killing spree, the FBI calls former agent Ryan Hardy (Kevin Bacon) to consult on the case. Having since withdrawn from the public eye, Hardy was responsible for Carroll's capture nine years ago, after Carroll murdered 14 female students on the Virginia college campus where he taught literature. Hardy is a walking textbook of all-things Carroll. He knows him better than anyone; he is perhaps Carroll's only psychological and intellectual match. But the Ryan Hardy who broke the Carroll case years ago isn't the same man today. Wounded both physically and mentally by his previous pursuit of this serial killer, it's been a long time since Hardy has been in the field. This investigation is his redemption, his call to action. In contrast to nine years ago, Hardy isn't calling the shots on this case. He works closely with an FBI team, which includes all-business and tough-as-nails Jennifer Mason (Jeananne Goossen) and young, razor-sharp Mike Weston (Shawn Ashmore). The team considers Hardy to be more of a liability than an asset. But Hardy proves his worth when he uncovers that Carroll was covertly communicating with a network of killers in the outside world. It quickly becomes obvious that he has more planned than just a prison escape, and there's no telling how many additional killers are out there. The FBI's investigation leads Hardy to Claire Matthews (Natalie Zea), Carroll's ex-wife and mother of the criminal's 10-year-old son, Joey Matthews (Kyle Catlett). Close during Hardy's initial investigation, Hardy turns to Claire for insight into Carroll's next move. The tension rises when Carroll's accomplices kidnap his intended last victim from nine years ago. Hardy becomes ever more determined to end Carroll's game when he realizes that the psychopath intends to finish what he started. The thriller will follow Hardy and the FBI as they are challenged with the ever-growing web of murder around them, masterminded by the devious Carroll, who dreams of writing a novel with Hardy as his protagonist. The reinvigorated Hardy will get a second chance to capture Carroll, as he's faced with not one, but a cult of serial killers.Official site In addition to the ever-lasting and expanding mouse hunt, the show focuses a lot on the relationship between Hardy and Carroll. They've known each other for so many years, Carroll at one point towards the end of season 2 suggests that Hardy is his best friend, despite being mortal enemies. So if Hardy were to succeed in killing "frenemy" Carroll, would Hardy and partner Weston be able to adapt to a "closed-case" lifestyle? And on the contrary; if Carroll were to succeed in killing "frenemy" Hardy, to whom or what would be Carrolls' motivation, drive, or revenge driven towards? If one dies, does in fact the other one die too? Cast Full credits on Internet Movie Database *Kevin Bacon -as- Ryan Hardy *James Purefoy -as- Joe Carroll *Shawn Ashmore -as- Agent Mike Weston *Jeananne Goossen -as- Agent Jennifer Mason *Natalie Zea -as- Claire Matthews *Kyle Catlett -as- Joey Matthews *Valorie Curry -as- Denise *Adan Canto -as- Billy Thomas *Nico Tortorella -as- Will Wilson *Maggie Grace -as- Sarah Fuller Episodes Season 1 *''See Season 1 page'' Season 2 *''See Season 2 page'' Season 3 *''See Season 3 page'' Videos Trailer Interviews External Links *Official Site *IMDb page *Wikipedia page References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Following